


Kiss Me, I'm Irish

by shellygurumi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, M/M, Spin the Bottle, St. Patrick's Day, Student Castiel, Student Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellygurumi/pseuds/shellygurumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes to a St. Patrick's Day party looking for a drink and a good time, and hopefully to see the cute guy from his Psych 101 class who was supposed to be invited. When Castiel's friend Meg instigates a game of Spin the Bottle, the luck of the Irish might just be on Dean's side (even if he isn't actually Irish).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me, I'm Irish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sherlawkward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlawkward/gifts).



> Written for Dean/Cas Week 2013

St Patrick's Day. The day of the best drunken parties on campus. Dean was thrilled. It was one of the best days of the year and after finishing a big ass project for his engineering class, he was ready to forget his worries for one weekend. He had gotten a few invitations to parties around campus, at dorms and in the frat and sorority houses, but one in particular had sounded good.

He liked the wilder side of things sometimes, but not when he knew that it was the kind of party that the cops would get called to. Nothing killed a buzz quite like cops showing up, so he opted for one of the quieter parties being held at a house just off campus. A girl in his humanities class invited him; she'd been making eyes at him from the start of the semester, but that's not why he was going.

Sure, she was hot, and if nothing else he supposed he could probably go home with her, but the real reason he wanted to go was because she mentioned a few of the other students she knew were going and happened to mention Castiel. Cas was a kid in his psychology class, which was a lecture hall and one of those required classes for all freshman, so really there were about 170 kids in that class, but Cas stood out. At least to Dean.

He was a bit on the nerdy side, but in a hot way, and had long hair that looked like he just rolled out of bed before class, despite the fact that he usually wore button down shirts every day. Once he wore a tie to class, too, but even the tie was backwards, which made him look less professional and more attractive in a way Dean couldn't explain. The other thing, though, was that Dean was about 98% sure that Cas was straight. Not that Dean was exactly gay, either, he still liked ladies, but sometimes a guy would just get him going.

Cas was one of those guys. And if he was going to be at the party, that's where Dean was going to go.

He got dressed in his favorite pair of jeans and a worn, green shirt that said "Kiss Me I'm Irish" with a shamrock graphic, despite the fact that he was not even remotely Irish (at least, not that he knew). But it didn't hurt to make the invitation for kissing known. Dean could go for some kissing tonight. Honestly, he could go for some kissing any night.

When Dean walked into the house, the sound system was blaring Irish style rock music that he could get down with, and people were dancing, talking and drinking. Everyone had a bit of green on them somewhere. Shirts, vests, hats, some people wore buttons, necklaces or ribbons, just to avoid getting pinched. The result was more green than anyone ever wanted to see on a day that wasn't St. Patrick's Day. Everyone had a bottle or one of those red Solo cups in their hands and a smile on their face.

It wasn't an overly crowded party, but just full enough of people to look like a good time, which suited Dean just fine. Lisa, the girl from his class, found him after he was there for a few minutes.

"Dean! You made it! Great! Want a drink or anything?" She asked, hugging onto his arm in a way that made him worry about what message showing up had sent.

"Yeah, drink sounds good... kitchen?" He asked, stepping away as if to serve himself.

"Yup, I'll show you." She followed after him and made a point of pouring his drink and playing hostess. It was alright, really, if he wanted to get with her, but if Cas was here, Dean didn't want to give off the wrong impression. Once he got his drink, he scanned the rooms that he could see for who was there.

"Is the party just in this room?" He asked Lisa, leaning down to be heard over the music and chatter.

"No, the whole first floor, mostly. Second floor is off limits ... technically." Which, in party speak, meant that's where people would run off to have sex, most likely to the chagrin of whoever owned the bedroom.

"Alright, cool, well, I'm gonna wander a bit." Dean flashed her a smile and motioned to the living room with his beer.

"Ah... okay, well, be sure to find me again." She winked at him, then caught the arm of one of her girlfriends, starting up a conversation. Solo again, Dean wandered into the somewhat quieter room. People sat in groups having conversations where they didn't have to shout to be heard over the music. Towards the back, he spotted a head of shaggy dark hair. Cas was in a back corner, wearing a green, argyle sweater vest over one of his white button-down shirts. It was nerdy and endearing at the same time and Dean wouldn't mind taking it off the guy and giving him a pinch or two.

The moment that line of thought occurred to him, Dean ran a hand over his face in self-imposed embarrassment. He cleared his throat, took a drink and looked at who Cas was talking to: a cherub faced pretty girl with long, dark hair. The way she smiled at him made it seem like they were probably very familiar with each other. Castiel was relaxed, leaning back against the wall and drinking a bottle of beer.

Now was the moment where he had to decide what to do, whether he should go over and talk to Cas or stay back and let someone else draw him into conversation. The point became moot when a deep voice called out his name, "Dean?"

Blinking, he realized that it was Cas who said it. "Uh, what? Yeah?"

"Dean Winchester, right?" Castiel tipped his head and a curious expression crossed his face.

"Yeah, yeah, uh, Castiel, right?" As if he didn't know who the guy was. Dean moved closer to talk at a respectable level. "Yeah, we have... uh, psych together."

Castiel's eyes lit up with the recognition and flashed a muted smile. "We do, yes. Hello, Dean."

"Hey," He smiled right back and then looked over to the girl, expecting an introduction.

Castiel drew his gaze from Dean over to the girl and his smile faltered in a barely perceptible way. "Meg, this is Dean."

"Yes, I gathered," She said in a voice like velvet and reached out a hand to Dean. "Nice to meet you, Dean."

"Meg," Dean shook her hand and looked back to Cas. "This your girlfriend?"

"Me? Cassie's girlfriend, oh no..." Meg shook her head and wore a smile that seemed sarcastic no matter what she was saying. "We're just friends."

"Ah, yes..." Cas cleared his throat. "Meg and I have many classes together. We aren't an item."

The term seemed odd on Castiel's tongue, as if it wasn't the kind of parlance he'd normally use. "Oh. Sorry. Well, nice to meet you, Meg."

"Gee, thanks, Dean." Meg cooed without earnest. She stood and looked Dean up and down. "Excuse me. I've got to go refresh my drink."

Dean watched her as she sauntered off towards the kitchen, then looked back to Castiel and raised his brows. "I don't think she likes me."

Castiel rolled his eyes, "Don't think anything of it. That's just how Meg is."

"I see... May I?" Dean pointed to the open seat beside Castiel, on the side opposite to where Meg had been sitting.

"Please, sit." Castiel gestured, sounding welcoming. "I'm surprised you remembered me from class."

"You stand out..." Dean shrugged and when he saw the way it made Cas's eyes widen curiously, he cleared his throat. "You know, you've got a kind of rare name."

"Right, of course." Castiel nodded and looked down. Dean studied him for a moment, then distracted himself taking a drink from his cup.

"So, you ready for that test next week?" It was dumb small talk, but Dean didn't know what else to say to him.

"It should be alright. And you?"

"Yeah, that class is pretty easy," Dean shrugged. "I mean, psychology is pretty common sense, just put into fancy language."

"Perhaps common sense to you," Cas chuckled dryly.

"Oh? Not so much to you? If you want to compare notes or, like, study together, I'd be down for that."

"I might, actually." Castiel smiled at him and Dean thought he looked pretty good when he smiled.

"Sure thing, you know, any time!"

"Thank you, Dean." Cas took another drink from his beer and they both fell silent for a moment. Both of them looked out over the small crowd gathered about the room. Some girls and guys were already hanging on each other, in various states of drunkenness. A man walked in without wearing any green and a couple girls began pinching at him playfully.

Dean scoffed and shook his head, then looked over to Castiel, "Nice vest, by the way."

"It was green," Castiel said, after looking down at it and shrugging. "Yours seems very traditional. Are you Irish?"

"Beats me," Dean laughed. "But what do they say? Everyone is Irish on St. Patty's Day."

"And have you gotten any kisses out of it?"

Dean nearly choked on his beer. He coughed and managed to swallow the liquid, using the time to decide on an answer. "Not yet. But, hey, the night's still young."

"Well, good luck with that."

As luck would have it, Meg came back into the room with an empty bottle and called the attention of the room at large. "Hey everyone, how about a game?"

Once attention was on her, she held up the empty wine bottle and said, "Who's up for spin the bottle? Sure, it's a little junior high, but let's be honest, who here couldn't do with a little more kissing?" As she said this, she winked at Dean.

It unnerved him a little, but then he glanced to Castiel, who showed no hesitation in standing to move towards the small group of people who shrugged as they made a circle. That was a little unexpected. Dean moved to join him and the others. The group was roughly half and half girls and guys, which worked fine for Dean.

The girl who had been pinching the man not wearing green elected to go first. Once everyone was settled in the circle, she spun the bottle. It landed on a random guy and they kissed, sloppy, to the cheers of others in the circle. The man kissed a girl, who had to kiss a girl, which got the boys whooping. She spun the bottle and it landed on Mr. Not Wearing Green, who spun the bottle and got Meg.

Meg made a good show of the kiss, holding the side of his face and kissing him roughly. The guy was breathless and laughing as he sat back, grinning broadly. Meg smirked wickedly, then spun the bottle for her turn. When it landed on Cas, the sweater vest clad young man looked down, then back up in a way that was far more seductive than the man had any right being.

He raised a brow at Meg, who crawled across the floor towards Castiel and met his lips with a rather enthusiastic kiss that had Dean shifting in his seat. A guy like Cas could kiss like that? And someone who was just a friend? He had to clear his throat and wanted to look away, but couldn't drag his eyes from Cas's lips or the way his hand was in Meg's hair.

When they pulled apart, Meg was grinning and a few people let out wolf whistles and clapped. Meg sat back, resting on her palms, set on the floor behind herself. She nodded towards the bottle. "Your spin, Cassie. Make it count."

Castiel rolled his eyes at her, then spun the bottle, leaning back to see who it landed on. It slowed at a girl just beside Dean and then froze with the neck pointing right at Dean. It was the first time a guy's spin landed on a guy during the game and some of the boys chuckled. One or two girls grinned and eagerly watched to see what they would do.

Dean turned his head to look at Castiel, "Guess my shirt comes true tonight."

Castiel looked down to the shirt, laughed and back up to Dean. There was some hesitation in his eyes, but the smile looked more eager. Rather than waiting for Cas to take the initiative, Dean leaned forward, one hand planted on the floor between them, the other reaching up to grab the V-neck dip of Cas's sweater vest and pull him forward. He tipped his head to the side and pressed a kiss to Cas's lips.

They were soft but slightly chapped and tasted of beer, but those lips seemed willing and pliant against Dean's. His own eyes were closed, so Dean couldn't see that Castiel had closed his too, but he felt the man's long-fingered hands reach up to touch his neck, sliding around until fingertips held the back of it. His thumb rested alongside Dean's jaw and he kept his head tilted into the kiss.

Dean barely noticed the sound of girls saying "ooooo" and making cat-calls at their kiss. He was more enthralled with the way Cas kissed, so eagerly, so comfortably. Maybe he wasn't quite as straight laced and preppy as Dean had originally thought. The important thing was that he was a damn good kisser and Dean kissed back as best he could. His own fingers maintained a steadfast grip on Castiel's vest and pulled him forward even as he leaned back.

Castiel had no choice but to fall off balance towards Dean, his free hand taking purchase on Dean's crossed leg, right at the knee. It sent Dean's nerves ablaze and the feeling went straight to his groin. He parted his lips and in an instant, Castiel's tongue was there in his mouth, tasting the beer he had been drinking earlier.

"Jeeze, boys, you two need a room?" Meg's voice intruded on Dean's thoughts and the kiss reluctantly broke. They both panted slightly and eyes fluttered open. That was the first time Dean noticed just how blue Cas's eyes were. The next thing he noticed was that those blue eyes were still focused on his lips.

"Yeah... I think I'm out this round." Dean said, still looking at Castiel. He grabbed Castiel's hand and stood, pulling the other man up with him. "Wanna go somewhere else...?"

"Yes." Castiel said with such conviction that any doubts Dean still had were washed away with that single syllable. They abandoned their beers and the rest of the party goers to make their way out of the room and out of the house as well. Dean barely caught sight of Meg, who winked at Cas on the way out. He didn't see Castiel's response, as the man was behind him.

The last thing they heard from the room was Meg joking, "Guess it's back to me, then. Some people can be so rude."

Outside the house, Castiel closed the door behind them and Dean turned around to face him. "Sorry, that was kind of sudden, but I just--"

Only he didn't get to finish his sentence, because Castiel, taller than him because he was standing on a step above Dean, reached out to take Dean's face between his hands and kissed him soundly on the mouth. The kiss was more desperate this time than the previous one, but his hands were just as steady and somewhat controlling, not letting Dean out of their grasp.

Dean didn't care to break free, anyway, setting his own hands on Cas's hips and pulling them flush against his own. They kissed hard and heated, with the passion of emotions left too long reserved. They were even more breathless this time when the kiss broke, yet still trailed it with more, brief little kisses.

"Jeeze, Cas," Dean said between those small kisses. "How long have you been waiting to do that?"

"Perhaps as long as you have," he scoffed, then pulled back enough to look into Dean's eyes. "I thought you liked girls."

"I do," Dean shrugged. "But I like guys, too. Gotta say, I thought the same of you."

"Truly?" Castiel seemed surprised by that.

"Well, you kind of look preppy..."

"Most people make the assumption that I like men. Except, apparently, the men I like."

"So which is it?"

"I like whoever I like," Castiel said and pressed his lips to Dean's in a slower, but still deep kiss. Then he spoke against Dean's lips. "And I like you."

"Works for me," Dean grinned, then continued the kiss.


End file.
